The Odds
by AJapaneseZombie
Summary: AU. A story about two people who become best friends. They grow the love each other but what happens when there's a life threatening illness that comes between their friendship and love? Rated T. Might change later on.


The Odds.

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

Sakura said in shock as she looked at the doctor. His faced turned into a serious one. "This must be very fustrating for you I know."

Sakura couldn't speak. She looked up as she tried to ask that one important question. "But how?" Her voice low

. He started "In cases like these, we don't necessarily know what causes this but we can treat it since it's been caught in the early stage." He finished. Sakura just nodded and wanted to leave. She couldn't take this anymore. It didn't even feel real to her. She thanked the doctor and proceeded to leave the hospital. As Sakura walked through the sliding glass doors, she wondered who she should tell first. Should she tell her mother? her father? Even her best friend? Should she even tell anyone? She didn't want to deal with those looks. The look that people give you when you tell them that you have a illness that could end your life.

As Sakura was thinking she didn't realize that she was already in the bar right across from her apartment. _Hmm, i guess i'm letting this get to my head too much. _She sat down at the bar and started dozing off until an irritating voice interrupted her. "Are you going to order or what?" She snapped back into reality and looked ahead of her to see him. Her best friend with black hair and onyx colored eyes and he did not look happy.

She raised an eyebrow and said "Am i not allowed to sit and think about what i want for a second?"

His face stayed the same for awhile until he smile and said "For a second? You were sitting there for almost 10 minutes." She just stared. _Have i really just been sitting here for ten minutes? _I'm sorry.." Sakura said and she went to leave out the doors until his hand came and grabbed her wrist. "What's wrong?" his eyes looking stoic. She wondered if she could tell him. "I...have to tell you something" She said.

* * *

><p><em> 6 months earlier...<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh come on sakura, it's just one night of fun, then you can get back to being your boring old self"<p>

Her friend Ino said. Sakura looked unsure "I know but a bar? You know I'm not one to go to a bar..." She moved her eyes to the side.

Ino sighed and said "You always ruin my fun sakura, i guess i'll just have to go alone." Sakura couldn't handle the guilt trip any long and she caved. "Fine.. I'll go. BUT if i don't like it, I'm leaving you."

Ino's eyes lit up "oh thank you thank you thank you Sakura. Now let's get ready and you're going to wear something dead sexy." Ino said with enthusiasm as Sakura cringed.

Ino ended up wearing a black spaghetti straped dress while Sakura wore a dark red halter top dress. As they entered the bar Sakura immediatly felt disgusted as she only saw old men giving her seductive looks. She wanted to escape.

She took a seat at the bar and looked over to see a guy about her age with black hair and onxy eyes. Finally, someone who looked young. She smiled in relief but the smile didn't last for long when he walked over to her and said with an irritating voice "What do you want?" She stared with wide eyes asking "What do i want?" He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, to drink. I AM the bartender" How rude! Weren't bartenders suppose to be nice and laid back? This guy was just a straight up jerk. She angry, so angry that she didn't even realize when she said "You must be gay." The guy looked at her with piercing eyes. He said in an angry tone "And why do you assume that?" "Because the way you're acting will never ever get you a girl." She yelled as she turned to leave and find Ino.

* * *

><p><em> 4 hours later...<em>

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is she?" Sakura said impatiently as she tried looking for Ino inside and outside of the bar carefully trying to avoid the glare of a certain chickenbutt headed bartender. She decided to give up and made her way out of the bar. The next morning Sakura woke up to her phone ringing. She picked it up to hear a very sick Ino. "Sakuraaaaa, I'm so hungover." "Yeah i figured as much, where were you the whole night?" Sakura said curious. "Oh, sorry about that, I went to this guys house." Ino said shyly.<p>

Sakura laughed. "Hey now, the guy was really nice. but can you do me a favor?" Ino pleaded. Sakura raised a brow. "What kind of favor?" Ino sighed. "I left my purse at the bar and I'm not feeling well enough to go over there to look for it, so can you go for me?" Sakura paused. She didn't want to see that douche of a bartender again. "Fine, But you owe me one Ino." "Thank you so much Sakura! How about i buy you lunch sometimes as a thanks." Sakura laughed. "Yeah alright Ino, We'll have a date." "You bet! Now I'm going to go take some medicine and lay down, thanks again! bye!" Ino said and Sakura closed her phone shut and fell back into her bed dreading what she had to do.

Sakura got up and got dress and headed to the bar. She walked in to see 'him' there serving some customers. She looked around for any sign of Ino purse but didn't find anything. She didn't really want to ask 'him' but she didn't want to leave without Ino's purse. She walked over to the bar and sat down until he was done with the customers. She noticed he was in a rather good mood today and wondered if he wouldn't be a jerk this time. He noticed Sakura and his face suddenly changed to a scowl. He walked over to her and said "Here to call me gay again?" Sakura looked down feeling a little guilty. She looked up and said "No and I'm sorry about that but i was wondering if you found a purse last night?" He just stared at her. Sakura was quite confused. "Well...?" He finally spoke.

"Was it Black with a chain on it?" "Yes!" She said. "That's the one." He turned around and headed towards the back. He returned seconds later with the purse. "Here." "Oh thank you so much...uh..?" Sakura didn't know his name. He wasn't wearing a nametag otherwise she would have properly thanked him. "The name is Sasuke." he said. His face a blank stare. Sakura smile. "Well thank you Sasuke and I'm truly sorry about last night, you seem like a really nice guy." Sasuke smirked. "Oh but I'm really not." Sakura's eyes got wide. "Excuse me?" Sakura said. Sasuke continued to smirk as he turned away to help some customers. Sakura was beyond confused. She decided to just walk away before things got even more confusing.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter Preview:<em>

"I have a friend you would probably love." Sakura said excited.

"Oh really? and who's this friend of yours." Sasuke said curious.

"Well..you're single so I thought I'd help you out in the love department. You know it's not that easy finding love when you're..you know..THAT way." She said.

Sasuke's faced turned into a confused look. "THAT way?" He repeated with a question.

"You know.." Sakura started. "Gay."

* * *

><p>Bam!<p>

So please rate if you can. It's my first fanfiction and I'm trying to get better at writing seeing as I'm majoring in film/screenwriting. Practice makes perfect and critiques are always helpful!

And please mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. the program i'm using doesn't have an ABC check. =/

Anyways, till next time!


End file.
